Acids by their very nature can be dangerous to use, handle, transport, and store. Further, most acids are not environmentally friendly.
Hydrochloric acid, for example, is a highly corrosive, strong acid that is used in many industrial and household applications including, but not limited to, surface cleaning and descaling operations, oil well acidification and hydraulic fracturing, and in the food industry. Concentrated hydrochloric acid is known to fume, forming an acidic mist that is corrosive and dangerous to both living tissue and metals.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a synthetic acid that is safe to use for a plurality of applications and does not harm the environment or the user.